Irmãs a distância
Irmãs a distância é o episódio 1 da temporada 3 da série Coisas de Irmãs e o episódio 17 em total. Estreou-se em 10 de setembro do 2017. Argumento O episódio começa num centro cívico da cidade de Barcelona (Catalunha, a Terra), em setembro do 2017. A Mila está a fazer uma actividade de teatro, e a Melina também assiste a esta actividade. A actividade de teatro faz parte de Tres Turons, uma entidade que se encarrega das pessoas com deficiências mentais. A monitora do grupo é a Marisa, uma das chefas de Tres Turons. A actividade começa com normalidade, e consiste a fazer uma apresentação para os novos participantes. A Melina olha para um beco duma parede onde não há nada… e sorri. De repente, no médio da sala aparecem umas luzes brilhantes, e forma-se uma silhueta que pouco depois se torna sólida e aparece alguém conhecido pela Mila, a Melina e a Marisa: o almirante Josep Maria 22. Ele vai vestido diferente de como o conheciam: leva uma t-shirt brilhante de cor magenta com o número 22 pintado e umas calças azuis. O 22 diz: “Surpresa!”… A Mila diz: “O que é que tu estás a fazer aqui? E como é que apareceste do nada?” e o 22 diz que em realidade não se encontra nesta sala, nem mesmo se encontra em Barcelona. Está num lugar que ele prefere não revelar, e diz que veio evitar um ataque iminente. A Marisa diz: “Deixa as fantasies para outro momento!” e o 22 dirige-se à Melina e diz-lhe: “Impedirei o teu plano”. A Melina diz: “És o almirante da Terra?” e o 22 diz: “Responder-te-ei com outra pergunta: todos aqueles mini-insectos de lá qual finalidade têm?”. A Melina diz: “Marisa, tirai-o fora!”, e o 22 diz: “5 mini-insectos? Não gosto disto, se fossem 6 estaria melhor. Do 5 não gosto, prefiro o 6!”, e a Marisa apanha-o e diz-lhe: “Vem, vai para casa um bocadinho e descansa…”. Mas então o 22 estende o braço para a parede que a Melina olhava dantes, e diz: “Setas laser!”. E da sua mão sai um raio que vai para a parede, e em vez de fazer um buraco, destrói algo que estava invisível… O 22 diz: “Marisa, já estou em casa, melhor dito, o meu corpo está em casa. Mas o meu espírito está aqui numa forma de espectro, e demos forma e poderes a este espectro, que é o que veis. E agora deixa-me acabar o meu trabalho: Setas laser!” e continua a disparar aos mini-insectos. Mas naquele momento, os mini-insectos atacam e começam a disparar lasers. A Marisa vê que isto tem de tomar-se a sério, e diz: “Ide-vos embora daqui, evacuai o edifício!” enquanto os mini-insectos continuam a disparar. O 22 vai com a Mila e diz: “Acho que depois de todo isto, ter-te-ei de dar Retcon para esqueceres tudo… dar-vos-ei Retcon a todos vós. Mas agora vem comigo, e confia em mim!”. A Mila está com medo e não sabe o que fazer, mas decide confiar nele. A Mila diz: “A Melina, o que é?” e o 22 diz: “Já to tentei explicar milhares às vezes, mas não acreditavas em mim”. De repente, um mini-insecto dispara um disparo ao braço da Mila, ferindo-a. E a Melina mete-se numa esfera de transporte e vai-se embora. O 22 destrói os mini-insectos com facilidade e fala com alguém, dizendo: “22 a 07, preciso dum transporte de emergência de duas pessoas!”… À Mila dói-lhe o braço, mas então umas luzes azuis rodeiam ela e o 22 e de repente todos dois se encontram numa sala de cor amarela futurística que parece um hospital, com camas e umas ferramentas médicas muito adiantadas. Um rapaz que se parece com o 22 diz: “Foram longe demais…” e o 22 diz: “Para começarmos, temos de curar a Mila. E não acho que o Retcon solucione nada…”, e um homem começa a passar um objecto sobre o braço da Mila que a cura rapidamente. A Mila diz: “O que é que vós sois?”, olhando o uniforme dos que há nesta sala. O 22 diz: “Somos a Frota Estelar da Federação. Eu sou o almirante da Terra. E todo o que te disse sobre a tua mãe é verdade, todo o que diz ela também é verdade. Mas os que fizeram que a tua mãe pareça louca utilizam tecnologia do futuro que a polícia do século 21 não poderia fazer nada. No entanto, nós sim podemos ajudar-vos. Enquanto estiveres connosco, estarás em segurança!”. A Mila vê que o seu braço já está curado, no entanto diz: “Dai-me Retcon, quero esquecê-lo tudo!”. O 22 diz: “Como quiseres. Mas temos de dar Retcon a todo mundo do centro cívico. 0, encarregar-te-ás tu?”, e o 0 diz: “Já sei o que queres dizer!”… O 0 põe um objecto sobre o braço da Mila, e rapidamente a Mila fica dormida. Então o 0 aproxima-se dela e nassa-a… A seguir, o 22 diz: “Não temos nenhum Retcon, portanto temos de mantê-la na holocoberta até encontrarmos uma solução. Temos a Terra em caos desde o que sucedeu. Temos de falar na sala de reuniões da 07 todos, já que temos um grande problema!”. Na sala de reuniões da FEF 07, uma nave estelar que orbita a Terra, o 22 diz que este ataque foi longe demais, e qualquer apagado de memória parcial seria insuficiente. Têm de fazer um apagado de memória de toda a Terra, uma coisa impossível. O 0 diz: “E o que é que tu propões?” e o 22 diz: “Voltar aos velhos tempos: um regresso ao passado!”. O 0 diz: “E a Kimberly?” e o 22 diz: “A Kimberly está na Bolívia, e é lá onde temos de apagar memórias!”. O 0 diz: “Queres que baixe à Bolívia e que lhe apague a memória à Kimberly de que já viveu neste dia?” e o 22 diz: “Não, quero que baixes à Bolívia e que lhe programes à Kimberly não recordar nunca coisas repetidas devido a um regresso ao passado. Isto é, tens de criar uma imunidade ao regresso ao passado nela!”… A Carla diz: “Espera, sei o que queres dizer. Este regresso ao passado não seria o último, é?” e o 22 diz: “Não, Carla, a Melina e os seus passaram à acção. Temos de utilizar o 100% dos nossos recursos se eles fizerem o mesmo!”. A reunião acaba, e o 0 transporta-se na Bolívia, enquanto a Mila está inconsciente na enfermaria da 07. O 0 acaba a sua missão com a Kimberly, embora lhe seja difícil, e volta à 07. O 0 diz que ele acha que o conseguiu, e todos sobem à sala do supercomputador da nave. A Carla diz: “Tens toda a certeza?” e o 22 diz: “Não temos nenhum outro remédio, quando a gente me leva ao limite, tenho de tomar decisões improvisadas que às vezes são inesperadas. Preparai-vos, voltamos ao passado agora!”. O 22 activa o programa, e uma aura branca percorre toda a Terra e o espaço. No centro cívico de Barcelona, a Mila aparece no chão da casa de banho de mulheres, acorda e vai à sala de teatro para começar a sua actividade. A Melina também está, mas desta vez não faz nenhum ataque, embora não fale e actue um pouco diferente… A actividade começa, e desta vez não há nenhuma incursão. Ninguém lembra nada do ataque dos mini-insectos, e todo continua normalmente… Na 07, o 0 está na sala do supercomputador enquanto a Carla está sentada com uns capacetes, já que em realidade a Melina do centro cívico é um holograma que controla a Carla enquanto a verdadeira rapariga está na holocoberta, sem saber que não se encontra na Terra. E na holocoberta, a Melina faz com que os mini-insectos ataquem, mas não atacam, já que não há nenhum mini-insecto. A Melina não percebe nada, zanga-se e quando ela acha que acaba a actividade de teatro, vai para casa. Por enquanto a Melina ficará na 07 para evitar problemas… Enquanto isso, o 22 está na sua casa. À noite, o 0 liga ao 22 e informa-lhe que transportaram a Melina numa holocoberta da 07 e ficará lá até saberem mais dela e dos seus. O 22 está conforme, e diz que a Mila não lembra nada do que aconteceu antes do regresso ao passado. O 0 diz que já lho informará se houver alguma coisa nova sobre a Melina, e o 22 vai dormir. Numa zona desconhecida, uma silhueta com voz modificada fala com uma rapariga com a forma da Mila e dá-lhe a ordem de fazer-se passar pela verdadeira Mila e ir ao apartamento dela, já que têm de seguir com o seu plano. O dobro da Mila diz que assim fá-lo-á, e a silhueta diz: “Mas não agora. Dantes tenho de falar com a Lola e acabar a minha missão. Tenho um plano, mas preciso de todo o apoio da Lola. Ela é a İhi Kadse, isto é, tenho de ter sucesso. Conheço-a muito bem, e sei que é mais inteligente do que todos nós. Parece-se muito com a sua versão deste mundo, é uma lástima que já não lembre nada!”. O dobro da Mila diz: “E o Robert?” e a silhueta diz: “O problema mais grande. Se o Robert mexer nos nossos planos, seja como for estragar-no-lo-á tudo. Deixa que me encarregue eu dele, sei que posso tirá-lo daqui!”. O dobro da Mila diz: “Como quiseres…” e acaba o episódio. Categoria:Episódios ca:Germanes a distància en:Sisters at a Distance es:Hermanas a distancia fr:Sœurs à distance gl:Irmás a distancia it:Sorelle a distanza ro:Surori la distanţă ru:Сестры на расстоянии